Yui Takamura
Yui Takamura A First Lieutenant in Japan's Imperial Royal Guard, and member of a distinguished samurai family which has served the Japanese Shogunate for generations. As the daughter of a legendary soldier involved in the development of the Tactical Surface Fighter she has a strict character. Dispatched to Yukon Base as the Imperial Japanese attendant of the XFJ Plan. She and Yuuya don't see eye to eye, though surprisingly she does display acts of jealousy in ep.7 when she saw Yuuya hugging Cryska and mistakenly thought that the two were having a tryst, but actually Cryska collapsed and Yuuya simply caught her. It suggests that even if she and Yuuya seemingly are at odds with each other, she actually does care for him. Yuuya often calls her "Japanese Doll" usually behind her back. __TOC__ Total Eclipse Born as the daughter of Takamura Masatada, the man most famous for the design and production of the Type-82 Zuikaku, Yui's status as a member of a fudai household (hereditary vassals to the Shogun) ensured her future as one of importance. Enrolling into an academic institute that specialized in training eishi in the 1990s, Yui was one of the first young females to be trained as such, alongside Iwami Aki, Noto Izumi, Kai Shimako, and her rival-turned-friend Yamashiro Kazusa, all of whom were from samurai families. During her early years, Yui excelled in her studies, and later in the art of TSF piloting as well. Polite to everyone she meets with, she shares a close relationship with her uncle, Imperial Army Lt. Colonel Iwaya Eiji. As befitting her status, she was later assigned a yellow Type-82F sometime before the 1998 BETA invasion of Japan. The invasion of Japan in 1998 would see Yui become the sole survivor of her unit during the opening days of the Defense of Kyoto, hardening her resolve to follow her family's legacy of TSF development and improve Japan's chances of survival. She would continue to participate in Royal Guard operations thereafter; as the leader of the White Fang test squadron, she was present at the Miho Bay Skirmish on 26 May 2000, and was also responsible for the testing of the EML-99X with the Type-94-1C. She was later assigned her own Type-00F prior to being transferred to Yukon Base as the Japanese attaché and liasion to the XFJ Program, and was quickly integrated into Argos Test Flight as the in-charge for all matters XFJ-related. Initially cold to all around her and dismissive of US Army 2nd Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges and his piloting abilities, she later warms up to him after he manages to master the basic piloting skills required to operate the Shiranui Second Phase I. Yui later became more outgoing to the team, and to Yuuya in particular, after being trapped on a deserted island in the Caribbean region during Project PROMINENCE's assignment to the UN's Guadeloupe Base, as part of a morale-boosting publicity drive. Her attention to Yuuya showed itself during Argos Test Flight's tenure at the Kamchatka Peninsula, when she was extremely concerned about Yuuya's exposure to any danger, to the point where she was willing to test-pilot the Shiranui Second Phase I herself, and her panic and distress when Yuuya, in trying to retrieve the EML-99X, was stranded in the ц-04 Frontline Supply Base and surrounded by BETA, during the Ц-04 Frontline Supply Base Incident. During that incident, she was forced to mercy-kill one of the technicians, Corporal Yamamoto; her choice was partially affected by her previous experience with Yamashiro Kazusa. Following Project PROMINENCE's return to Yukon Base and the beginning of Blue Flag, Yui began to try for Yuuya's attention, although her efforts were impeded by the appearances of UFC Lieutenant Cui Yifei, and to a lesser extent, Cryska Barchenowa and Inia Sestina. The Yukon Base Incident stopped any such events from continuing, but was also Yui's finest hour when it came to directing Argos Test Flight in combat against the RLF. Showing her skill in numerous encounters, she was later matched in combat by the out-of-control Scarlet Twins in the Su-37UB Terminator, and her Type-00F rendered unfit for continued combat when it ran out of fuel. Hearing of the XFJ Program's possible cancellation after the Yukon Base Incident, she resolved to return to Japan to talk things through with the responsible parties. Gallery 1Z Yui (129a).jpg 2Z Yui (129b).jpg 3Z Yui (53).jpg 4Z Yui (129d).jpg Type-00f_fudai.png|Yui's mecha The Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku Z Yui (34).gif Z Yui (48).jpg Z Yui (49).jpg Z Yui (59).png Z Yui (61).jpg Z Yui (78).jpg Z Yui (129).jpg Z Yui z0.jpg Z Yui z3.jpg Z Yui z13.jpg External links * http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Takamura_Yui Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:Brutes